


Soft!Damien: The First Date

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, markiplier’s egos
Genre: M/M, WKM, i guess this can be Darkstache idk, soft!Damien, soft!Dilliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Will takes Damien out on a date for the first time, they go see a horror movie (as suggested by Will) and then go star gazing.Author is still bad a summaries.





	Soft!Damien: The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a Modern AU, years before Damien became Mayor.

Damien pulled at his baggy shirt as he examined himself in the mirror. Was this good enough for a date? William had told him to wear something casual, so here Damien was, in black jeans and a baggy shirt that bore the Rolling Stones logo. Was this too casual?  
"I guess I'll know once he gets here..." Damien muttered, sighing to himself.  
"You look great." A voice sounded from his doorway.  
Celine.  
His sister was in town and needed a place to crash. So he had offered up his spare room. It was good to have her around again, like the old times.  
He turned quickly to face her, flushing red, embarrassed that she had heard him fretting.  
She walked over and smoothed down his shirt, "Seriously Dames, you look great, don't stress."  
Exhaling deeply, he smiled softly at her, "I guess."  
She smiled back and at that moment there was a knock on the front door.  
"That would be Will! Go get him, Tiger." She smacked him on the shoulder and ushered him from the room.  
Damien grabbed his phone and wallet on the way out, he was shoving them into his pockets when William saw him through the glass framing of the door.  
Damien opened the door to a gaping William.  
The next few words uttered by William came out so quietly, and it drove Damien crazy.  
"Holy shit you're so beautiful..."  
Damien instantly flushed a darker shade of red and had to look back at Celine, who was lingering, before looking back at William, who was intently checking Damien out.  
Damien didn't know how to respond. Luckily Celine saved him from his utter loss of words.  
"Hey William! You better take care of my brother," she used her hand to hide her mouth from Damien, she pointed at him with the other hand, "He can get into trouble if you don't keep an eye on him!" She dropped her hands and chuckled to herself.  
"Celine!" Damien said a bit too loudly.  
"You'll be fine man, you two have fun!" She cuffed Damien up the back of the head and walked off, probably to go play some World of Warcraft. She loved those sorts of games that involved magic and prophecies.  
Rubbing his head he turned back to Will and smiled shyly at him. "You look great too..."  
William was in jeans and a patterned, short sleeve, button down, casual.  
"Well! Let's get going if we wanna catch this movie!" William smiled at him and lead Damien to his car. 

William had planned a lot for the date, a horror movie, dinner at a diner, and then star gazing. It was what Damien had considered the perfect date.

When they arrived at the cinemas, they got their tickets, some popcorn, and entered the theatre to watch the trailers. They had decided to watch the new Stephen King movie, It. For the record, it was William's idea. 

Damien didn't find the movie overly scary. There were parts that spooked him, but he wasn't jumping at anything. William however, had a tight grip on Damien's hand and had to be comforted every few minutes during the scary scenes. By the end, they had pulled the arm rest between them up and Damien had his arm around William, with said man leaning on Damien's shoulder, arms tightly around his waist.  
As the credits rolled, slowly William untangled himself and apologised. Damien just smiled fondly at the man and said that he thoroughly enjoyed comforting him. William wasn't convinced, but it was cute. 

Leaving the cinema they went to go have a small dinner, neither being too hungry. They stopped by a diner and got a seat, perusing the menu.  
Damien ordered a serving of fries and an orange juice. William got some fries as well but instead of a juice, he got a lemonade.  
They chatted a bit while they ate, getting to know each other better. William already knew how interested in space Damien was, but he enjoyed hearing him go on and on about it. He listened with a smile on his face. Afterwards, William talked about metal work and the small metal creations that littered his apartment.  
Once they finished, William demanded on paying after Damien reached for his wallet. Saying, "You already managed to pay for the popcorn, I got this."  
Damien countered with mentioning that Will payed for the movie tickets, but William was persistent.  
Once they paid they decided to walk around until it got dark enough to go star gazing, the movie had been rather early. 

They had walked down the side of the diner, into an alley way that led to the Main Street. William stopped walking and Damien turned to face him.  
William was a deep shade of red and was averting his gaze. "I was wondering... if you might wanna... cause I wanna... uh..."  
Damien placed a hand on the side of William's cheek. "What do you want?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Taking a deep breath William calmed enough to speak, "Can I kiss you?"  
Damien nodded, face heating up. He was prepared for this, but he was still nervous.  
William placed his hands on Damien's waist and pulled him towards him. One of Damien's hands made its way to William's chest and the other dipped its way to the back of his neck.  
Their faces were so close, their noses brushed.  
Just a few centimetres separated them, and then that space was closed as William pressed his lips lightly to Damien's. It's lasted a short time, William pulled away to make sure Damien wanted to go again. Cause he sure did.  
This time it was Damien who closed the space between them. William slowly walked forwards, pushing Damien backwards and against the alleyway wall.  
It was in this moment that he realised he was slightly shorter than William. Because, when pressed against the wall, he had to lean up to kiss him.  
Damien ran the hand on William's neck, up and through his hair. He dropped the hand on his chest to his belt loops and tugged to pull William closer. He needed him closer. The way that they moved together was so effortless and perfect. After some time passed they broke away, William pressing his forehead to Damien's. They both started to laugh breathlessly.  
"Hey... we should do that again sometime..." William muttered between laughs, catching his breath.  
Damien nodded, also catching his breath, and nudged his forehead against William's. "Definitely." 

They arrived at the hilltop once the sun had set, which they stopped to watch. William set out a blanket and pillows he got from the trunk of the car. He also pulled out a picnic basket, which contained ice packs and fancy drinks.  
"Uh, I wasn't sure what you liked, or if you even wanted anything. So I just grabbed an assortment..."  
Damien pulled him close and pressed their lips together briefly, "It's perfect, thank you."  
William softly smiled down at Damien. "I'm glad."  
William moved to the car and turned on the radio, making sure to keep it low, it was only needed for background music. William walked up to Damien and the latter put his hands in Will's back pockets and rested his head on his shoulder. William rested his arms on Damien's shoulders and with that, they began to sway. Slowly, so slowly, just swaying to the quiet sound of an acoustic guitar. 

Once the song ended, William led Damien to the blanket and pillows. They laid down and stared up at the sky. They had chosen a spot where there wasn't too much light pollution to obscure the stars.  
Damien looked over at William, who looked back, and he reached over and laced their fingers together. William scooted over so his head was closer to Damien's.  
Then Damien started to point out the constellations, using his free hand to gesture to the area they are.  
William loves it. He loves every second he spends with Damien. He thinks he's found the one. He has to admit, he learnt something about the stars tonight, but he learnt more about Damien than anything else.  
He watches Damien with a small smile on his face, he readjusts his hand — he had gotten used to the feeling of Damien's hand in his, he didn't want to let go.  
Once Damien had had his fill with the stars he turned to look at William. "Was I boring you?"  
William rolled into his side and used his spare hand to stroke Damien's face. "Not one bit, I love hearing you talk..."  
Tightening the grip on their interlinked hands, Damien moved closer and curled up next to William. 

Time passed too quickly for William's liking, soon Damien was starting to fall asleep.  
"Damien, hey..." he caressed his cheek, trying to gently rouse him from his slumber.  
"Hmm..." Damien slowly opened his eyes.  
"We should get you home, you were sleeping and it's going to get too cold out here if we let this continue." William spoke softly.  
"Mmm... I guess, are you sure?" Damien didn't want the night to end. He wanted to stay with Will for the rest of his life.  
"I'm positive. C'mon sleepy head, I'll pack up then I'll come get you." He kissed Damien's forehead and disentangled himself.  
He packed the picnic basket, the half drunk beverages, and the spare pillows that Damien wasn't currently laying on.  
He bent down beside Damien. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm going to carry you to the car alright?" William was reasonably strong and had carried a man or two in his life time.  
"Mmm, alright..." Damien was trying his best to stay awake, We was just so happy and comfortable around William that he didn't know what he was going to do until he saw him again after this date.  
William snaked his arms under and around Damien's body, he then picked him up with hardly any effort. William kissed his forehead again as he placed him in to he car.  
William packed up the rest of the pillows and neatly folded the blanket and placed it into the trunk. He decided to keep out a small pillow for Damien to lean on in the car.  
William got into the drivers side and handed Damien the pillow, who thanked him and propped it up against the window. He leaned on it, but his hand searched for William's.  
"Can... can I hold your hand, Will?" William couldn't help but smile.  
"Of course, dear." He placed his hand in Damien's and then started the car, put it in drive, with some difficulty but there was no rush, and started to drive towards Damien's house.  
When they parked at Damien's house, Will didn't want to wake him, so he got out of the car and knocked on the door. He hoped Celine was awake.  
To his luck she was, she opened the door with a quizzical look, "Did you lose him?"  
He chuckled lightly, "No, no he's asleep in the car, I'm going to carry him in, I just want to make sure I didn't have to wake him to unlock the door."  
"That's so sweet!" She grinned at him, and he scratched the back of his neck, "I'll show you to his room once you've got him."  
He nodded and jogged to the car. Luckily for him, during the ride Damien had stopping leaning on the window, so when he opened the door, he wouldn't fall out.  
William picked him up and manoeuvred him out of the car. His breathing was slow and he was, quite obviously, happily asleep.  
He got through the door way and followed Celine to his bedroom, the master room, because this was his house after all. Celine unmade the bed and William placed Damien down softly.  
He was still in jeans and shoes. William could take care of the shoes, and so he did. He was careful to not wake up Damien. He pulled off his socks and pulled up the sheets and blankets.  
William looked down at Celine, "Thank you for take my brother away for a while. I hope he had a good time."  
William looked over at Damien and smiled at him, "I believe he did."  
She sighed and looked up at William again, "Look, Will, it's late, do you want to stay the night?" William was shocked at the offer, he was convinced he was going to drive home.  
"Are-are you sure? It's not too much trouble?" William didn't want to intrude on their lives.  
Then a voice came from the bed, "... please?"  
Will looked back a Damien to find him awake and apparently having heard the conversation.  
"If that's what you want, Damien, I can stay." William smiled, glad that he was wanted.  
"You could... you could sleep with me? I mean, I only have one other guest room and it's a storage room right now..." Damien sounded groggy and about to fall back asleep.  
"Of course, Dames. But you should get changed first, you're still in your jeans." He suggested.  
"I have some tracksuit pants and another shirt you can get into? If you don't want to sleep in your jeans either..." Damien tried to hold back a yawn.  
"I'll leave you two be, goodnight Dames, goodnight Will, have a great sleep, Love birds." Celine was walking away and stuck her hand out in a small wave.  
The both uttered a goodnight.  
Damien made to get up to get the clothes but William protested, just asking where they were. Once he had got the pants he went to the ensuite to get changed. When he came back, Damien was also changed and he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smug look on his face.  
"What?" William grinned.  
"You look great in my clothes... c'mere." Damien opened his arms, and opened and closed his hands, trying to get William closer while using exactly zero energy.  
William walked into his arms and wrapped his arms around his head, Damien wrapped his arms around William's waist. He pressed the side of his head to his stomach.  
William ran his hands through Damien's hair, unintentionally messing it more that it had been all day.  
"You should sleep, dear." William used his hand to tilt his head up.  
"When did these pet names become a thing..." he yawned.  
"I'll answer that in the morning, c'mon, sleep, I'll be here in the morning." William couldn't help but feel like Damien didn't want to sleep, even though joe evidently tired he was.  
William moved around to the other side of the bed. Turning lights off as he went, but leaving the lamp on his side on. He crawled into the bed and laid down, tugging Damien down next to him.  
"Sleep, love. What are you scared of?" He stroked his hair calmingly.  
"I guess I'm just afraid you won't be here when I wake up..." Damien admitted.  
"Oh, sweetheart." Will pulled him closer, so that Damien's face was pressed to his chest. Damien inhaled, trying to take in William's scent.  
"Of course I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not leaving." After a moment, Will figured this is the best time to say it. "I love you, Damien."  
Damien wrapped his arms around William and pulled him as close as he could possibly be.  
"I love you too, William." Damien tilted his head up and kissed the underside of William's chin. William in turn kissed Damien's forehead.  
Turning the lamp off, William curled back up with Damien, limbs tangled. He was so happy, right here, right now. He needed nothing else.  
Damien had never found someone he clicked with so fast. He loved William with all his heart and never wanted to leave his side. He was so happy, right here, right now.  
With that, they both got some of the best sleep they'd had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> And this the Soft!Damien/Soft!Dilliam series continues!!  
> I really really hope people are enjoying this as much as I am! I’m thriving!  
> I know there are probably spelling mistakes and I’ll go back to fix them if someone points it out.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
